Austin (aka percy jackson and mortals read)
by seagurl3
Summary: Old topic, new twist. Percy comes back to Goode high as a senior. His friends keep bugging him about the reason why he decided to explore the world. Then, Austin Bruce, a friend of Percy's, finds a book in his locker. The lightning thief, it read. And the 7 show up at school? Join these mist fooled mortals as they unravel everything. There are yaoi, Yuri, and straight in this.
1. Chapter 1

Old story topic, new twist. I have been obsessed with the pjo characters reading their books. But, I want one that's a jercy. I guess, if you want it, u have to work for it. Oh. And. I am on middle school. Not high school.

.

Disclaimer: I am not a famous writer, much less, Rick Riordan

* * *

.

I ran up the steps that led to Goode high. First day of my senior year, and I'm most likely going to be late. Or worse. End up how Percy Jackson was rumored of: expelled. Not that I believe that. Percy was a great guy.

.

Oh, sorry. Forgot to tell you who I am. The name's Austin Bruce. dark hair, tan-ish skin. I'm a man that every one likes. I'm also the captain of the swimming team. I was a replacement for Percy.

.

Now. My friends.

Kayla Vandalia, the leader of the dance team, has long black hair and mocha colored skin.

Eden Aires, the leader of the cheerleading squad, has dirty blond hair and is pale with an forever lasting pink tint to her cheeks.

Kori Forever, a dirty minded red head girl, is the second most popular bisexual girl in school.

Percy Jackson is a part of my friends, but he disappeared. He has beautiful seagreen eyes that you can drown in. Longish black raven messy hair. The most popular guy at school.

And Helena Kauffmann. A pure blonde, but the most strongest person, and smartest, school. I'm serious. She has an IQ of 150.

.

I sat down in my homeroom, (miss Leroy) as soon as the bell rang. ms. Leroy looked at me, then at the rest of the class. I looked around. Kori, Helena, Eden and Kayla are all there.

.

all but one chair was full, which was right next to me. That chair's owner was standing up front. Everyone knew Ms Leroy gave detentions to people whom had the nerve to not be at their set when the bell rang.

.

Obviously, he was new. "class. This is a returning student." she pointed to the man who was standing up. His head was down, so I couldn't see his face. "he just got back from traveling the world."

.

"what's your name?" Kailaya Rollins, the most ANNOYING straight girl, an sadly the most popular girl at school, yelled.

.

He looked up. Mostly everyone gasped. "PERCY!" Helena ran up and hugged Perce. Kori jumped up and down. Eden laughed and cried at the same time. Kayla smiled. Mostly everyone was celebrating in their own way. I, being the gay guy I am, looked at Percy's body. The way his abs showed through his shirt. His finely toned colored skin. He looked leaner and more muscular, if it was possible.

.

"okay every one. Sit down."

.

Then suddenly I realized. 'Percy has to sit next to me!' I sat at the end of a row. Every year, Ms Leroy gave us an assignment to learn about the person sitting next to us. That meant that I had to learn as much a I can about Percy.

* * *

This is only the first part, but I want to post it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Omgs! samijackson YOU ARE A GEINUS! I should make Jason jealous and possessive. And make Perce sit on his lap + Jason will be taller and more muscular. Many thanks to you! Oh. And this will always be Austinpov unless said otherwise.

.

Disclaimer: most of my ideas evolve around other peoples ideas. The only thing that I own is Austin's schedule, which is my schedule

* * *

.

the bell rang, symbolizing lunch. Turns out that lots of new kids were coming, transferring because they moved here.

.

In my first period, Science, had two new student. Both were girls

.

"class!" Ms. purr had said at the beginning of the period. "this is Piper McLean" she pointed at a Cherokee looking girl. "and Hazel Levesque." she pointed at the beautiful African American girl.

.

.

Second period, Woodshop, had only one new student. "This is Leo Valdez" he was a hot guy but he wasn't my type.

.

.

Third period had two new students. Mr. Young, the Technology teacher, made us sing the 'welcome to Goode high, where we are good kids' song. "I'm Annabeth Chase." from the looks of it, she might have been smarter AND stronger than Helena.

.

"I'm Frank Zhang." he looked like one of those man model people you'd find in a magazine, but he was still so not my type.

.

.

Finally, it was fourth period, Algebra II. There was, gasp, another new kid. Thing was, he was even more cute than Percy, but no my kinda cute. He was at least two inches taller than Percy, with golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and was more muscular than Percy, though not as lean.

.

Ms. Neiman, the teacher, spoke up. "class this is-"

.

"Jason Grace." he said, smiling politely.

.

"well, well." Eden said. Let's just say that she's in all my periods. "he's hotter than Percy. and he's a gentleman."

* * *

So, the next chapter is all lunch time. See ya'll soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. For people who don't know me, I am quite famous for my song suggestions. Check out How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds, if you haven't already. oh, and I'm also famous for short chapters. My longest chapter ever is 700+, sadly.

.

Disclaimer: the jealous Jason was samijackson 's idea. I own nothing. Not even the ocs. They are a version of people I know.

* * *

.

RING RING RING

.

"finally!" Eden sighed. "I haven't seen Kayla, Perce, or Helena in like, forever!"

.

We reached the courtyard, and saw Percy talking to Kayla their backs to us. Jason, who was right in front of us immediately changed directions as though he didn't want Perce to see him.

.

"hey Perce!" Eden yelled. Percy turned around. So did Kayla. We sat down as soon as Helena and Kori ran up

.

"sorry. Choir meeting." Helena gasped out. oh yeah, both are in choir.

.

We talked about our day. Turns out that Percy was in paul's first period, helped out in history for second, third was woodshop, and fourth was science.

.

We talked for ten minutes, then someone, Jason, walked up silently behind Percy. before I could, or any of my other friends could warn him, Jason covered Percy's eyes.

.

"what the fu-"

.

"language Percy. No need to curse at one of your friends."

.

"What?" Jason removed his hand from Percy's eyes. "Jason!" He pulled the blonde into a hug. Then slapped him.

.

"what-"

.

"you cut your hair!"

.

RIN RING DING.

* * *

so... Percy loved the bullet streak that Scrion had put in Jason's hair. That's all I'm saying. Jason, Austin, And Percy have 5 and 6th period together. Hope ya'll loved this


	4. Chapter 4

So... This is a lemony story. And a reading story. Austin is the only one going to read it. Y'all see what I mean...

.

Check out Bubblegum by Marina and the Diamonds.

.

#: is it the pound sign, or the hash tag? To you.

.

Disclaimer. I am not a famous person like rick... Or as hated.

* * *

.

The school bell rang. The end of school. My friends and my favorite time of day.

.

Turns out, the new kids all knew percy and each other. They had all had traveled the world together.

.

earlier that day, Helena and Annabeth got in a fight. they fought over who was smarter and stronger. Mr. Madsen, gladly let them take an online IQ test (Helena scored 165; Annabeth 145) and 20 arm wrestles (Helena won every one. each one took only a second each.

.

and Jason has ignored me the rest of the day. all I remember was him muttering something about mortals taking Percy. I mean, he just might be protective.

.

Now, Percy and i were walking to his '67 deep blue mustang. I was telling him 'bout a card game that was like strip poker but it wasn't like that. (An actually, the real austin knows how to play poker, i just don't know how to.)

.

"wait. Let me get this straight. Everyone get 4 cards. The person with their cards totaling the lowest number takes off one selected piece of clothes?" i nodded.

.

we arrived at his car. Jason was leaning on Percy's car, which Perce seemed to ignore. and just in case you don't know, Percy never lets anyone touch his car without his permission.

.

'thals called earlier." the blonde said. his voice seemed different, but I couldn't place my finger on it. percy just looked at him for a second.

.

"why would Pinecone face call you. Did cabin 11 spray paint her again?" Jason laughed.

.

"they did that? when?" Leo walked up. Piper was hot on his heels, yelling at leo in some language that sounded French. hazel and frank were right behind them.

.

"three years ago." Annabeth walked up. "the entire cabin was in on it. the next day, when thalia found out-"

.

"she had them all scrubbing her bark, leaves, and roots for 17 days. no activities until it was done."

.

"what are you talking about percy?" Sara Young, my friend from the yancy school district, said. she had arrived while Annabeth was explaining about that cabin 11 thing.

.

"nothi-"

.

"some girl named Thalia." I interrupted percy.

.

"how did you- never mind. Thalia's my little sister." Jason directed towards sarah.

.

"and you are...?"

.

"Jason Grace. this is Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean." he pointed at the owners of each name as he said them. "we all traveled the world with percy."

* * *

I needed to get this in. it took me a long time to type this.


End file.
